toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Enjoy the Cool Night! Yukata at the Festival
Event Duration: July 22, 2019 12:00 PM - July 30, 2019 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to August 6, 2019. Background Event Details Story Quests Event Map Schedule Event Maps: Summer Festival Arc These event maps drop Festival Lanterns and High-Grade Festival Lanterns, the latter dropping at lower amounts per drop. From July 28 to the end of the event, these maps also drop Gorgeous Festival Lanterns from a particular mob that appears at a low chance. The attribute of these mobs change according to a schedule (see above). Event Maps: Yukata Arc Completing these high-difficulty maps give out Yukata Sashes from Achievements and First Clear Rewards or, in the case of the Challenge difficulty map, from Map Missions. The attribute of these mobs change according to a schedule (see above). Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Sanae Iwakura (main) - Event Point Gain + 30%, High-Class Festival Lantern Drop + 1, Gorgeous Festival Lantern Drop +1 * 4★ Yomi Satsuki (Yukata) - Event Point Gain + 30%, High-Class Festival Lantern Drop + 1, Gorgeous Festival Lantern Drop +1 * 3★ Maki Shidou (Yukata) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Festival Lantern Drop + 1 * 4★ Kofuki Shichinosato (Fairy Tale) - Event Point Gain + 8% * 3★ Kaoru Mashiko (Fairy Tale) - Event Point Gain + 4% * 3★ Ellen Kohagura (Fairy Tale) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Yume Tsubakuro (Ceremonial Dress - Misogi) - Event Point Gain + 8% * 4★ Sayaka Itomi (Ceremonial Dress - Misogi) - Event Point Gain + 8% * 4★ Mihono Asakura (Fairy Tale) - Event Point Gain + 8% * 3★ Mirja Kitora (Fairy Tale) - Event Point Gain + 4% * 3★ Chie Setouchi (Fairy Tale) - Event Point Gain + 10% Support Members * 4★ Yume Tsubakuro (Yukata) - Event Point Gain + 15%, Festival Lantern Drop + 1 * 4★ Taeko Tanaka (Yukata) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Marie Tamaki (Yukata) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Kiyoka Musumi (Fairy Tale) - Event Point Gain + 4% * 3★ Futaba Nagae (Fairy Tale) - Event Point Gain + 2% * 4★ Hiyori Juujou (Fairy Tale) - Event Point Gain + 4% * 4★ Waka Mizushina (Fairy Tale) - Event Point Gain + 4% * 3★ Mayumi Hasui (Fairy Tale) - Event Point Gain + 4% * 3★ Kihiro Morishita (Fairy Tale) - Event Point Gain + 8% Okatana * 3★ Vorpal Sword - Event Point Gain + 30% * 3★ Sagatsuusagi - Event Point Gain + 10% * 2★ Sagatsuusagi - Event Point Gain + 5% * 1★ Sagatsuusagi - Event Point Gain + 3% Ranking Details Players who participate in the event are also listed under a ranking system based on the amount of Event Points they accumulate throughout the event duration. This ranking is finalized at the end of the event duration, with rewards corresponding to the player's final ranking distributed to all participating players. A player's current rankings refreshes in-game every five minutes. Ranking Achievements Limited-Time Missions Daily Missions Accumulative Missions Rewards Event Point Rewards Ranking Rewards Among the rewards for this Ranking Event are up to four Suzuka Konohana (Yukata) copies for a full Limit Break and up to four Suzuka Konohana (Yukata) Blooming Gems for a full Base Up. Chic Umbrellas for the event's Box Gacha can also be obtained for up to Rank 10000. Festival Lantern Item Exchange Shop High-Grade Festival Lantern Item Exchange Shop Gorgeous Festival Lantern Item Exchange Shop Yukata Sash Box Gacha Players can obtain the Fox Mask accessory for all playable characters, as well as five copies of Taeko Tanaka (Yukata) by doing the event's Box Gacha. Each roll costs 3 Yukata Sashes, and up to 10 rolls can be done at once. Players can only move to the next box if the items marked as SPECIAL are obtained. External Links * Event Information at Square Enix Bridge Category:Events